


Roots of Friendship

by Settiai



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e22 The Wire, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-03
Updated: 2004-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roots of friendship sometimes spring up in the most unlikely places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots of Friendship

As Garak slowly opened his eyes, he felt a brief moment of confusion. The last thing he remember was the knowledge that he was going to die rushing through his system. He had asked the doctor to forgive him in some desperate attempt to ease his conscience... or perhaps it had merely been an endeavor to shield the young human from learning just how much of a monster he was. Either way, the world had faded into darkness, and then there had been nothing.

He reached into the recesses of his mind, but try as he might no more memories came back to him. There was nothing there to explain why he was still in his personal quarters, weak and tired but very much still alive.

"How are you feeling?" a quiet voice asked from nearby.

The voice was familiar, but it took Garak several seconds before he could place it. The moment he did, however, he felt something akin to sheepishness run through him. "I feel... alive," he said softly as he turned his head slightly to his left in order to see the man who was speaking to him.

Doctor Bashir gave him a knowing smile, as if he knew exactly what was running through the Cardassian's mind, before standing up from his chair and walking over to Garak's side. "And you wonder how that's possible?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Garak replied with a forced smile.

Bashir picked up a tricorder that was laying nearby and carefully scanned his patient, and after a few seconds it became clear to Garak that the human wasn't going to answer his unspoken question unless he prompted him further. "Doctor?" he said quietly.

"You seem to be healing quite nicely," Bashir said calmly. His gaze drifted toward Garak's face, but he looked away only moments after their eyes met.

With a faint sigh, Bashir placed the tricorder back where he had found it. "I found someone who could provide me with what I needed to save your life," he answered reluctantly.

"Oh," Garak said softly. Comprehension dawned on his face almost immediately, but it was mixed in with more than a slight bit of surprise. "I can only think of one person who would be able to... help you in such a way."

"Then we're probably thinking of the same person," the young doctor replied with a shrug as he glanced at a nearby monitor, where the results of his scans had just appeared. "At least that would be a safe assumption."

Garak slowly propped himself up, the amount of effort it took surprising him. Bashir merely shook his head, a warning look in his eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," he cautioned. "Your body is still recovering."

"I believe you may be correct," Garak said with a nod, but he didn't attempt to lie back down.

Although the hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth, Bashir still shook his head in annoyance. "And they say doctors make the worst patients," he muttered.

"What was that, Doctor?" the Cardassian asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't believe that I heard you."

Bashir didn't even attempt to hide his smirk. "I said that I'm going to ask Morn to come serenade you until you're well," he said coolly, a threatening glint in his eyes. "Unless you suddenly feel like resting?"

Garak shook his head in amusement, but he reluctantly lay back down. The pained expression on his face was replaced by one of relief almost instantly though, and he couldn't help but close his eyes for just a moment. He quickly opened them and glanced in Bashir's direction though. "Doctor?"

"Yes?" Bashir asked as he glanced back in Garak's direction.

There was a slightly uncomfortable pause, and the expression on the Cardassian's face was almost impossible to read. "Why did you--"

"Because I wanted to," Bashir cut in, an unreadable expression on his own face. "Now get some rest."

As the human turned away from him, Garak couldn't help but study him carefully. There was something there that he hadn't noticed before, something underneath the innocent naivety that the young man so often projected. Shaking his head in slight puzzlement, he allowed the barest hint of a smile to make its way onto his face. "Thank you," he said softly.

Bashir didn't turn back toward Garak, but the Cardassian could practically hear the young man's smile when he spoke. "You're welcome."


End file.
